Monsters
by o-Meep-o
Summary: Espada. A mutation of Shinigami cells and other things. That's what Grimmjow and his family are. They make up the Hogyoku group in Soul Society. They've been charged with their first big mission as a team in the human world, to find the saviors and convince them to join Hogyoku, and should they not complete it. The world may end as they know it. Yaoi. Mpreg eventually. GrimmIchi.
1. Secure The Targets

_...Shifted..._

_Edited- 5/6/15_

_Summary: Grimmjow is an Espada. He and his group of friends are part of an underground organization and are tasked with finding new Espada's. While they are on their mission to find the newest one, Grimmjow is stuck trying to subdue their targets while also trying to battle his attraction to one of them, but it seems he might not ever get the chance with the danger lurking around every corner. Yaoi. Mpreg. _

_Warning(s): Yaoi, Violence, Language. That's all I got for now._

_A/N: Another story,I should switch off my brain so these will stop plaguing me but I can't unfortunately. Luckily I have this one more planned out and this should go fast depending on how my other stories go. Tell me what you guys think? In this story I have changed a few things to fit my vision. This is kind of Au. But it still has canon aspects? Is that a thing? Espada and Soul Society aren't exactly like they are in the Bleach Universe. They're made to fit my vision._

Seven figures kneeled in front of thirteen, heads bowed while fists rested on the mats in front of them. They were all dressed to the nine's in their own choice in clothing to fit their needs or bodies. When they heard the okay to rise from one of the thirteen people standing in front of them they rose from their positions and raised their heads, leveling their gazes of their captains.

Shunsui Kyoraku, the first division captain, gave them all a careful once over. He was the head of everything, the entire Soul society and their organization, Hogyoku. He had brought them all together, as children, and had them trained in Soul Society to carry out Hogyoku alongside him and the other captains. Now their first personal mission from the head captain himself was being placed upon their shoulders and they were honored to carry it out. Without Kyoraku they would still be stuck in the lower districts as little street kids with nothing to their name but their pet rat Oomaeda. Even he, sometimes didn't come back, not that they cared anymore.

"At ease. My Espada." Shunsui said. Their stances immediately relaxed as they watched their captains with practiced and down graded anticipation at their next mission.

"Don't get too happy. This mission is in the 'human' realm." Kenpachi Zaraki, their eleventh division captain huffed out, his arms crossed across his chest as he leveled a glare on his students. They stiffened but then relaxed when they realized it was just a warning.

"Zaraki is right. This mission is in the human realm and we need you to locate the new Espada and persuade them to join the Hogyoku. When you step out of this room you are not to use your real names anymore. Code names only. If you choose to except this mission leave to the twelfth division and collect the things you'll need." Shunsui smiled when they all turned on their heels and started off with their excitement bubbling to the surface, even in their stiff gait's.

The seven figures left, smirks on their faces as they walked through the tall open doors, out into the slightly cloudy day to start their mission. When the doors closed the captains started to disperse, Shunsui still staring after the seven figures that just left.

"Their journey will be fruitful, Shunsui." Ukitake said to his mate, his hand resting on his. shoulder.

"Let's hope. For these children are definately Espada." Shunsui whispered before he wrapped an arm around his lover and lead them out of the back door, and out of the meeting hall.

_...12th Division.._

"This is all you'll be using for this mission." Nemu, the twelth division taicho's assistant ,said as she pressed a button on a remote and compartments from the counter in front of them, popped out. Lain out before them were weapons of choice, should they need them, and Murcielago's gear. Pantera picked up a set of earpieces and handed them to his other companions while keeping one for himself. They all placed them in their ears before they reached for the twin pieces to hide beneath their shirts. With that done, Murcielago, Santa Teresa, Tiburon and Gamuza pick up a few hand pieces, placing them in their hidden holsters, pulling their outfits over them.

They thanked Nemu before they turned to leave the twelth division, with Murcielago trailing behind, having stopped to pick up his laptop and get extra things from captain Kurotsuchi. They opened up a senkaimon and stepped through, entering Karakura, the 'human' realm.

_...Karakura.._

The mall was so peaceful. There was no hint of the terrible thing that was about to happen. It looked like any other shopping mall during the week, even in December. High Tech. Bright. Crowded with customers who knew there was only a few days left before Christmas but still decided to get their shopping done way past a good date. It was warm inside, despite the chilly grey skies outside. It was safe.

This mall was definately not a place monsters would appear in but here they were and here the others would come. Pantera walked past a display of 'Grandma got ran over by a reindeer' with all his senses at the ready. Every single last one of them. The glimpses he caught of himself in the passing store windows depicted a high-school-aged boy in a navy v-neck and a black pair of slacks, flowly blue locks rushed past his shoulders, and calm blue eyes. He knew though, anyone watching him, would see his slow prowling gait and the inner glow his eyes gave off whenever they focused on something, anything.

Pantera and his companions didn't look human, because they weren't. Pantera was a hybrid, a panther and his name in Soul Society was Pantera. If people caught the feeling of a barely-tamed panther on the loose, the hit the nail right on the damned head. Because that's exactly what he was.

"Ok, guys." Pantera put a hand to the piece in his shirt and then one to the unnoticeable piece in his ear, trying to keep the Christmas music from driving him insane. "Locations and Reports."

"Gamuza here."The voice on the other end was light and happy, but professional and firm. Trained. "I'm over by BJ's. Haven't seen anything yet. Maybe they're not here." Gamuza sounded slightly disappointed but she wouldn't leave her position.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Stay put." Pantera spoke into the piece, the extremely expensive piece. "Murcielago. Information you got, I need." Pantera spoke once again into his piece, his eyes scanning the crowd in his area of the mall.

"It says here, in the file that Kurosutchi-taicho gave me, that the boys love to shop. Their parents also said they would be on their way here so we have no choice but to wait here until they show up." Murcielago said over the receiver in his monotonous voice.

"Good enough. Everyone keep an eye out." Pantera growled.

"Tiburon, here." This voice was different from the two before. It wasn't monotonous or light. It was cool, soft and deep. And almost emotionless. "I'm in the parking lot driving by the back street entrance, nothing to report-" Suddenly Tiburon cut off. There was crackling on the other end before she was speaking over the receiver once again. "Pantera, we've got some trouble. A black limo just pulled up outside Sears. They might be here for them." Tiburon spoke quietly into the receiver, her voice taking on an edge.

"Keep your shit together, Tiburon." Santa Teresa, his voice all sarcasm and no bullshit, spoke loudly into the receiver, the sounds of his gum smacking transferring over.

"Santa Teresa stay on your end you. Unless you want me to end you." Tiburon said in a dangerous voice. All there was to her threat was a bubble popping over the line, which caused the amazonian woman to grunt her annoyance. Pantera's stomach tightened at the knowledge that someone else had come after the Espada they were after. He kept his voice cool, calm and collected as he spoke into receiver again.

"You're sure it's them?" His voice was quiet, not a tremor in it, he was the epitome of calm even if his stomach rejected the idea.

"It's them. There's two vampires and something nasty, I can't see their face either. Their reiatsu is gross and dirty looking." Los Lobos spoke finally, his tired voice ringing loud and clear in Pantera's ear. Pantera cursed under his breath, even though his team could probably hear it anyway. This was not supposed to happen, they were supposed to be in and out like a robbery, collecting their targets while they were at it.

"But Pantera he doesn't even look like he's a day over twenty. I can't tell what he is, he's something I've never seen before. He could be a shifter like you and Los Lobos but I can't tell, even from this up close." Fornicaras, whispered into his piece as he trailed behind the small group in his clear form. Fornicaras' voice was troubled, if he was troubled, Pantera was troubled. Fornicaras was their field medic and had a mind like that of a god. Something _he_ didn't even recognize?

"Should I park and come help you guys?" Tiburon growled from her end, her hand already on the gear shift.

"No." Pantera hissed viciously. "We do need the car for a quick getaway, Tiburon. Gamuza, Fornicaras and I can handle it."

"Of course, Pantera. I am number three. And you are my younger brother. In fact, I can take them on all by myself." Gamuza said from her end, getting a snort of laughter from Fornicaras on his end and a fully belly one from Santa Teresa, followed by him choking on his gum.

"Dumb ass." Los Lobos sighed over on his end as he leaned against a wall with his eyes closed, looking as if he was just taking a rest when really, he wasn't.

"You watch yourself." Pantera said as he rubbed at his temples. He loved his sister but damn did she cause some problems when she just went charging end like she owned the place. But at other times she always shined a light on some dark moments when they were on missions.

"All of you. Watch yourselves and Tiburon. Keep that damn car running and don't you leave it." Pantera was all business and no play now. "You all know what's at stake."

"Yeah, we do." The voices were more subdued, because they did know, and it definately wasn't the last bottle of sake in the fridge either.

The boys they were looking for would either bring peace to the world or end it in the span of a moment, of course they didn't know it, yet. Their names were Ichigo and Shiro Urahara and they were raised in the human realm, away from the things that go bump in the night. They didn't realize they were born from the blood of human and god or that alot more of the godly blood than the human, ran through their veins. They also didn't know they were born to be Espada or defend the world from it's one true threat. Aizen Sousuke.

He had been a threat since Los Lobos, the first initiated member of Hogyoku, started out on his way before any of the others had even finished their training. Los Lobos and a couple of members from their stealth division had been trying to break down his doors for the longest time to figure out what he hell he wanted and what the hell he was planning but of course they couldn't figure it out. He was tightly guarded and he never spoke unless he knew he wasn't being watched or tracked. He always killed any witnesses or traitors and he never left a trace which had made it hard for Los Lobos and the others to get ahead of him this late in the game. But now they knew exactly what he wanted and it was inside the twin godlings. They would not let him get his hands on the power inside the twins. This was their mission, and they would carry it out to the fullest, on behalf of their head captain and father. Shunsui Kyoraku.

_'These boys were about to get quite the surprise when we tell them of their-fate.' _Pantera thought grimly. That is, assuming they got to her before the others did, the other meaning Aizen Sousuke's henchmen. They had to. There was reason they had been chosen over the combined team of the Kido Corps and the Stealth Corps to complete this mission. They were the best. Plain and simple.

They made an odd team to say the least. A panther, vampire, nephilim, hellhound, poltergeist, amazon and wicca. But they were unbeatable and that's all that mattered. Pantera and the other's were already gaining ground with the higher ups, being the youngest members from Soul Society to be named unbeatable. Their captains were quite proud of their success and that's what mattered the most, after the mission of course.

_'And I am not about to ruin our score now.' _

"Alright. This is it guys. No turnin' back, it's the homestretch. No more talkin' till we get the girl." Their pieces were scrambling now for some reason but that didn't matter to Pantera, they'd still win this round. They weren't unbeatable for shits and giggles and he'd make sure they knew that.

Pantera stopped his walking and took a deep breath to further his sense. It was like stepping into another world. He chuckled when he thought about how amazed humans would be if they had this power. Everything came ot him in a new light. Infrared. He saw body head. He could smell. Way better than a human who barely had a sense of a smell. He could smell a cookie cake being baked half way across the mall without even straining a nostril. As a panther, Pantera could sense things. The ultra sensitive hairs on his body alerting him to everything he touched. It was like living in a body suit of hay. Even in human form he could feel things ten times better than a real human, especially in the darkness, the air pressure was his guide then.

His hearing was better. He could hear things in high octaves and low octaves. He could hear a baby's whine from two stories up. He could pin point any person just by the sound they made, even in a crowd. And his sight, well his sight was that of a feline and he loved it, his eyes slitting behind his shades as he looked around. The muscles in his body, all five hundred of them, were prickling with excitement for the hunt and he couldn't wait till he found his target. And now, here in the mall, his senses were flaring out and his reiatsu was spiking along with it as he focused them all on finding their target. His nose, barely lifted in the air, caught whiff of a familiar smell, one that was similar to the one on the shirts he'd gotten from the twins' room before they'd come to the mall. Just then, the earpiece in his ear came back to life and he uttered a sigh when Gamuza's voice came over the receiver.

"Pantera I found them. Candy World on the third floor. The strangers that Fornicaras told us about are here too." Gamuza spoke into the piece as she stood in front of the shop window, her eyes catching sight of their targets talking to the strangers, through the mannequins in the window. Pantera let out his second curse of the day.

They found them first.

"Tiburon, bring the car to the south side. Gamuza don't do anything until me and Fornicaras get there. Los and Santa meet us upstairs but conceal yourselves." Pantera was having none of it. He was ready to fight for his targets, even if he had to die. There was an escalator a ways to his right, he knew, but he couldn't afford to waist time. So he did the next best thing and dropped the map in his hand. Readying himself into a crouch, all of his muscles bunched. He jumped. He went straight up, completely ignoring the shouts and shocked gasps from the civilians below, his eyes were on the prize and it wasn't them.

When his hands touched the railing he swung his body over it, nice and neat, he landed on his feet, just like a feline. He strode up to Gamuza and Fornicaras, careful to keep out of the eye of their enemies, in case they happened to be watching their surroundings.

"How is it?" He asked as he stepped from foot to foot in a show of impatience.

"There's only three like Tiburon mentioned." Gamuza said. She had a pixie face, big hazel eyes and long green hair that rivaled that of her younger brothers.

"That's what worries me most." Fornicaras murmured, his finger to his thin lips. Fornicaras had a slender face, shoulder length pink hair and butterscotch colored eyes.

"Yeah. Only sending three does sound a little too arrogant and undermining." Pantera grumbled as he watched through the window.

Gamuza shrugged,"Maybe they're like us back home. The best.", Gamuza had a point but at that moment, the point wasn't all that relevant. He pressed himself to the glass of the shop and peeked inside the store, his eyes catching on something black, which he recognizes as clothes. Black, all black outfits cover two of the men. Vampires. Thugs to be exact. The other guy inside Pantera couldn't see, only his shaggy black was noticeable through the table of Christmas things and ornaments.

Then there were the boys. Ichigo and Shiro, the boys that everyone had a thing for right now. They were carbon copies of each other. Where one had bright, orange hair, the other hand pale, white hair like the snow. The one with white hair looked to be the oldest and taller of the two, towering a little over the one with orange hair. He had golden eyes, a scary ass smirk and a build that looked like he spent most of his days beating people into the ground. The orange head on the other hand looked innocent, his build small and thin. He had big chocolate brown eyes, a frown on his face that was quickly turning into sneer at whatever the people in front of them were saying. He wrapped an arm around his brothers waist and made to pull the other way but were stopped by the vampire thugs.

Pantera, Gamuza and Fornicaras both made to step into the shop but stopped when the brothers didn't make another move, their faces changing at the same time. The white haired male's stance changed and he pulled away from his smaller twin. Suddenly to two thugs were flying backwards and that was their que to bust in on the party.

"Tiburon, stand by. Things are heating up." Pantera spoke into the piece in his shirt, the other listening in through their own. Then he followed Gamuza and Fornicaras into the shop, heading straight for the small group. They looked up, like they were on high alert and Grimmjow readied himself to leap to help the two boys, but it never happened. Before he even retracted all his muscles for the jump Grimmjow was frozen in place when the last male turned around.

Aizen. How had they not recognized him?

The time seemed to slow down for Pantera. He saw the face, he knew the face, he studied the face over and over again through his years of study. The traitor of Soul Society. He didn't look older than Los Lobos, who was the oldest of their group, even though they didn't age, they still counted. He had a nice, angular face, molded like a statue. He was tall, not taller than Pantera, and definately not Santa Teresa but tall enough to reach above the stores racks. He had long, curly brown hair, one strand falling right in between his eyes, in disarray with the rest of his hair.

And his eyes weren't brown anymore.

They were obsidian.

Completely opaque.

They were shining with mirth. Black on silver sclera. They revealed nothing and no one would get anything out of him. The light bounced back off them, even if you looked into them, only light was reflected. He didn't need his reiatsu to sense the darkness of his, he knew if Los Lobos was here he'd be able to see all black, tinged with a bit of red. Those were the eyes of a monster, long since turned. Aizen Sousuke was no longer a Shinigami. He was something else and everyone of Pantera's muscles seized up in fear. His eyes shifted and he tried to call out to his team mates but it was too late. Aizen's eyes flickered over to the them and Pantera felt the power explode from him.

Fornicaras and Gamuza went sailing through the air, like his thugs had just a moment ago, crashing right into the glass wall behind the check out counter, candy raining down on them in a shower. Aizen hadn't even moved, he had used his mind, it was as instinctual as a person swatting a fly from their face.

'Fornicaras! Gamuza!' Pantera wanted to yell as they slid down to floor, out cold. The cashier who had been standing their screamed bloody murder and went dashing out of the store or the back door, along with the customers and their children. Pantera dropped to ground, inching back out of the store, in completely panther mode. He watched the humans run out in a stream around him before he pressed himself against the glass window of the shop, his heart hammering.

Aizen himself was here.

He wasn't a Shinigami anymore.

He was a Demi-Demon.


	2. Secure The Targets Part II

_...Shifted..._

_Summary: Grimmjow is an Espada. He and his group of friends are part of an underground organization and are tasked with finding new Espada's. While they are on their mission to find the newest one, Grimmjow is stuck trying to subdue their targets while also trying to battle his attraction to one of them, but it seems he might not ever get the chance with the danger lurking around every corner. Yaoi. Mpreg. _

_Story Warning(s): Yaoi, Violence, Language, Smut, Gore. _

_A/N: This story was so well received in the little time it's been up. It makes me squee and I almost never squee unless I get absolutely excited. Here is the second chapter! Enjoy!_

_Mind Reading speech:_** 'Speech'**

**Special thanks to you guys!**

**Everyone who Followed and Favorited I love it! But for some reason Fanfiction would not let me put your names in the chapter! But thank you very much!**

**Naeme! Thank you for appreciating the flair of my story! This will definately be one of my main focus stories because I've put alot of thought into this one. No Starks name was not supposed to be mentioned omfg I didn't catch it. But it's corrected now.**

**shequita. chase! Of course. I love action and this story might have quite a bit before it slows down!**

**Baka Kage Usagi! Thank for you reviewing and I'm glad you also enjoy it c:**

* * *

He had turned into a Demi-Demon.

Grimmjow's heart was racing a mile a minute.

Somehow, in some twisted way, Aizen had been able to turn himself into a Demi-Demon. Or maybe he had been one of the sleeping ones and he had been awakened or absorbed one inside himself. And now he was working with the enemies of the Shinigami's and The Four Houses. Pantera didn't understand. Did they pay him to do this? To join their side? He didn't have time to wrack his brain to find out. He didn't even want to imagine what the cost to awaken/or adsorb a Demi-Demon could have been. Bile rose in his throat at the thought and the images that flooded his mind, and he swallowed it down, hard.

Demi-Demon's were rare. And were some of the oldest and most powerful of The Four Houses, and the most evil. It went Immortals, Demigods, HumaJinn and Demi-demons. Although Demi-demons were considered to be evil because they originated from a consensual or non consensual mating between a human and a demon, some could be good.

Demi-Demons, the more aggressive and evil of them at least, had all been silenced and put down like dogs by Wicca and the Shinigami Kido Corps almost fifty thousand years ago. Some, that rather follow the evil than good, liked to say they 'went to sleep' on their own accord but everyone knows the truth. Pantera himself, and his team didn't know the whole story but from the record scrolls and the legends he could deduce that the world had been better off ever since then.

And now here one was, an evil one. And he was after their targets.

Hopefully this one, or Aizen for more clarity, wasn't fully awakened. From the little actions earlier Pantera couldn't feel much reiatsu emanating from him. Even with the power spike from before, his body could still be cold, that could explain the lack of heat that should have been coming from his body and the obsidian eyes. If all this was true then this was the chance of a lifetime and he wasn't going to waste it.

Pantera's decision was made, with no hesitation. He had no time to think about it- no desire to. The dark creatures of the 'dark side' of the human world wanted to destroy it. Pantera knew, the Shinigami knew, the Espada knew, everyone knew that there were plenty of them to do it too. There were dark vampires and witches and Wicca, poltergeist and ghouls alike and more so. But something like _this,_ was in a whole different category than one they had been handling. With an evil Demi-demon on their side, they could almost, _almost, _crush Hogyoku and their superiors, who wanted to help the human race live another century and so on and so forth.

And as far as those boys know, well they probably don't know much. They were the Twin Gods, the ones that were supposed to help save humanity. But those boys in there, even with the little stunt they pulled earlier, didn't look like they could swat a fly, they'd be the flies that got swatted if they didn't obey this Demi-demon.

Pantera couldn't let hat happen.

While those thoughts ran through Pantera's he was changing. His father had always told him never to change in a public place, where human's could see, unless he had to. In this time and place Pantera didn't have a choice though. He had to.

It felt extraordinary to change out of his tight gigai, it always did. Sometimes it was painful, but in a good way. Like the relief you get after pouring peroxide onto a scraped knee. His body was changing and his gigai dissolved into spirit particles and dissolved into the air. For a few moments Pantera didn't feel anything, he didn't feel as if he _was_ anything but a spirit, or maybe a ball of energy. It was the ultimate release for Pantera. He was _free_.

He was becoming an animal. His form was shifting and his skin was deforming and reforming as his bones shifted towards his natural form. His arms were becoming more sinewy as his fingers retracted and his claws extended outwards. His joints twisted and his spine became sensitive and tingled until, from the base of it, sprang free his tail. It lashing out with fierce happiness.

His body was gone and in it's place rose a panther. His fur, from what could be seen through the jagged bone fragments all over it, was sky blue. His front paws dropped to the ground, landing with a heavy thump where his claws dug into the linoleum. His face, which was, long, sleek and angular like a feline had wistful whiskers, three on each side. His tufted, blue on tan, ears twisted alertly on top of his head. His eyes were narrowed and fierce, the neon blue gone and replaced with a deeper one, something like the sky at night, with striking green lines protruding from his flesh at each corner of his eyes. He lowered his head to the ground, nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air, his tan and blue tail whipping behind him as he did so.

A guttural growl rose from deep within his chest but he swallowed it down. He was a panther and by instinct he knew not to let himself be known, they were the worlds best stalker after all. His next decision was instinctual too, taking only a few seconds to gauge the distance between him and Aizen. He took a few steps forward, into the store, before he lowered himself in a pounce and launched himself over the racks, straight for Aizen.

His attack was silent and swift, not even a chance to defend was what Pantera was going for. He landed right on Aizen's back, his black tipped claws digging into his shoulder blades as Aizen went down. Pantera had been right, Aizen wasn't a fully awakened Demi-demon or he wouldn't be on him right now. He sunk his teeth right onto Aizen's neck and bit down hard, attacking through the spine was the way of a panther. Aizen yelled, Pantera could tell he was in pain and lashing out in rage, and down he went, grabbing at the panther on his back.

Of course it didn't do anything. His jaw was clamped tightly shut, and his claws were in too deep to be shaken off by just this. Pantera bit down a little harder and could feel blood gush into his mouth which he had no problem licking up with his rough, feline tongue. More sounds filled Pantera's ears but he didn't give a shit. His target was Aizen and he would kill him with the chance bestowed upon him. He could feel the vampires attacking him, vaguely, as they were also trying to pull her off but to no avail.

Suddenly, Pantera's body exploded in agony. Aizen had grabbed a hold of one of his legs, right above the ankle and Pantera could feel the darkness of Aizen's semi dormant reiatsu seeping into it. It felt exactly like the power from earlier, in direct contact though, it felt a hell of a lot worse. It was like his body was being dipped and coated in a vat of hot coals and the feeling itself was nauseating. All the nerves in Pantera's body felt like they were curling a shriveling up from the pain, his muscles convulsing involuntarily. Blood seeped into his mouth but he knew he had to hold on if he wanted to save the Twin Gods.

Pantera didn't even find Aizen's power scary, just the essence of it. The horrible darkness, and the coldness of his mind set. That terrified him, more than anything. His essence itself was a pure ball of hatred that went all the way back in time. Aizen didn't absorb this Demi-demon, he was the Demi-demon, Pantera knew that now. How and why didn't even matter anymore, because this creature, Aizen, he was old. He didn't know why Aizen would come back to hurt this age but he could tell he was only focused on killing Pantera.

And Pantera knew he would probably succeed. Unless he hurried.

Pantera could feel other creatures that weren't his team, inside the mall and knew soon enough that Aizen and his goons would have back up.

_'But you can't make me release you..'_

For a cold one, Aizen sure was strong. Like that of a Pit bull, panthers jaws could could crush and break easily, especially with all the pressure their jaws used. He could hear the crushing of Aizen's muscle, the new wave of blood that flooded his mouth would've tasted and felt great had he not been in so much pain.

Stay up... Stay strong Pantera..

Pain.. Blinding pain..

Hot... Sinking..

Pantera was losing consciousness. Then, flashes of his family and his home and life filled his mind and a new strength filled him. All of a sudden the pain didn't matter anymore and he clamped his jaws back down, as hard as he could, and started to shake his head head back and forth, like a canine.

Aizen's body beneath his convulsed violently and he could feel him weakening, which told him death was close. Shocks of happiness went through Pantera before he realized something, or _someone_ was trying to pull him off of Aizen. They knew what they were doing too, pushing on his sensitive spots unlike the thugs who fumbled the whole time.

_'No! I need to kill him!'_ Pantera growled, a deep rasping sound from within and kicked his back legs out to try and catch the person messing with him in the stomach.

**'Please stop.' **The voice, the soft and sweet male voice that Pantera heard wasn't in his ear. it was in his head. It didn't sound frightened even though Pantera was trying to gut him like a fish. It was concerned, anxiety right behind it as fingers pressed against his snout. '**Please, you have to let go.' **The soft, male voice whispered inside his head again and he felt a sigh leave him. Even while the voice was whispering to him, the boy was pressing more pressure points and Pantera felt his body starting to go lax. Then his jaw loosened and his grip on Aizen was released.

After the release he could feel his body being jerked away from Aizen and he was falling backwards, all two hundred and ten pounds of him, landing on top of someone who didn't even make a sound. His vision was blurry and a wave of dizziness hit him so hard he could barely look at the room, less it start spinning on him. Slowly, he twisted his head and was met with the sight of the orange haired boy leaning over him, a relieved and worried look on his face as he played with the hem of his sweater.

"Are you alright?" The orange haired male asked as he watched his brother slip from beneath the panther's, now, lax body. Pantera couldn't answer immediately, his body was still in shock as he watched the albino twin go back over to the smaller male who stepped closer to Pantera. The bigger twin, Shiro, Pantera could remember from the files pulled him back but the smaller male shook him off and walked over to Pantera slowly. Only Pantera's eyes followed him since his body was temporarily paralyzed due to whatever the white haired male did to him.

The orange haired male, Ichigo, walked over to the still panther and sat down in front of him, a small smile on his pink lips. He put his hands on Pantera's temples and closed his eyes but Pantera was barely paying any attention. He didn't care about what the orange haired male was doing to him, only that he wanted to finish what he started. He wrenched his eyes away from Ichigo, to Shiro then to Aizen.

_'He's still alive, but severely wounded. That much I can tell.' _Was what Pantera was thinking a snarl slipped from between his panther lips as he realized the vampires from earlier were still alive too and one was trying to haul Aizen up and out of the vicinity.

**'You mustn't! You must not hurt yourself anymore!' **This time when the voice sounded in his head he could feel what the orange haired male was feeling. Anxiousness, concern, fear and curiosity underneath all louder emotions. Pantera's eyes shifted to him again but he didn't say anything, although he could talk in his panther form to other creatures.

"C'mon!" One of the vampires yelled in a voice filled with panic,"We have to get out of here before the panther and his friends recover!"

"But we don't have the Twin Gods!" The other vampire yelled back as eh looked around for the boys. Once he spotted them over by the lax panther he smirked and made his way over, completely at ease. His swagger was confident as if he had all the power in the world and could easily overcome the twins even though he was tossed like a rag doll by _one _of them earlier.

'No!' Was Pantera's only thought as they man came closer to them but then there were two bodies in front of the three of them that Pantera immediately recognized. Los Lobos and Santa Teresa were standing in front of them.

"You think you can beat me?" The vampire asked cockily as he readied himself for an attack. Shiro gaped while Ichigo merely hid behind the other side of the panther, his eyes on the three people before him. Before any of the others could even blink a cero was going through the vampires head from Los Lobos' gun and his limbs were being ripped out of their sockets by Santa Teresa. The remaining vampire quickly hauled the now unconscious Aizen out of the shop and disappeared.

Los Lobos and Santa Teresa turned towards the other three and Los Lobos sighed, pulling his guns out back out of the holsters as Santa Teresa readied himself.

"Fornicaras! Gamuza! Get yer asses up! We have trouble." Santa Teresa yelled and almost immediately the two rose up from behind the counter, Fornicaras in his clear form.

"Time to have a little fun." Gamuza said as she walked up to the group her piece in the holster at her hip as she handled her double edged sword in one hand.

"Isn't it always?" Fornicaras asked as white noise sparked between his hands.

"Let's just get this over with." Los Lobos said, a lazy look in his blue gray eyes.

Pantera, who's body had returned to human form, rolled over and pressed his hand to his earpiece, his eyes on Ichigo who was staring at him with his head cocked to the side.

"Tiburon, Run in through."

A/N: Yay! Another chapter down! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too! I love your favorites and follows and feel free to drop reviews they make me happy too. XoXo

Also excuse any mistakes! I might not catch them all!

-Meep


	3. Targets Secured

_...Monsters..._

_Summary: Grimmjow is an Espada. He and his group of friends are part of an underground organization and are tasked with finding new Espada's. While they are on their mission to find the newest one, Grimmjow is stuck trying to subdue their targets while also trying to battle his attraction to one of them, but it seems he might not ever get the chance with the danger lurking around every corner. Yaoi. Mpreg. _

_Story Warning(s): Yaoi, Violence, Language, Smut, Gore._

_Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi: Yeah I know it was lengthy description but I'm pacing. I'm glad you like it though! Thank you for the support!_

_Baka Kage Usagi: Lol thank you! I love the action part of my stories since it's so vivid in my mind. I always think they don't come out fierce enough though. Thank you for reviewing it's awesome!_

_Naeme: Naeme! You're all over my stories girl (If ur a girl O,O)! Thanks for the support and hope you enjoy this chapter! Lol I love cliffies x)_

_shequita: Lol you're also one who is on my stories c: I'm excited you like them both so far! Please keep supporting me!_

_A/N: Finally back with the second chapter to Monsters. I'm out of school now yay! And I got my hotspot uuugh after years. Whatever. I'll be updating regularly, well If I don't get lazy. Onwards! Btw Fanfiction is being super stupid and it's not uploading correctly or something so excuse any mistakes with formatting or anything. It's not me._

_MONSTERSMONSTERS_

Not too long after Pantera had spoken the words they were converged on from all sides. Human policemen came at them from the front while the 'creatures' of their world came from everywhere else.

'The reinforcements, kinda late don't you think?' Pantera thought before he yelled for Fornicaras to put the security guards to sleep. Fornicaras did as he was told while Santa Teresa and Los Lobos grabbed the twins and put them between them as the creatures got closer to them. It was at least two dozen of them, vampires and hell hounds, nothing they couldn't handle, hopefully. The vampires rushed at the group as Gamuza covered the security guards in a protection spell.

Santa Teresa and Los Lobos were the first attacked, of course, because they wanted to get to the twins but that wasn't happening. Los Lobos was shooting his gun off in all directions as he wrapped an arm around one of the twins and maneuvered him around as he shot. He could faintly hear the voice of the other twin, yelling out as he was jostled in Santa Teresa arms as the man held him close while ripping the hell hounds of the group apart. He especially screamed loud when blood hit his face and he started to cry.

Pantera and Gamuza turned around in time to see the black haired Nephilim tried to calm him down while simultaneously trying to wipe the blood off his face right as a few vampires were coming at him from behind. Gamuza was on it then, her small body shooting forward as she raised her sword in the air and started twirling it. She sliced it through two of them before the last was going down in a shock of white light. She shot Fornicaras a smirk before she was on more vampires who were coming after her group.

"You should back off now, unless you want to die like the rest of your group." She said to two vampires she was standing off against. They hissed at her and made to run around her but they were wrapped in yellow chains before they got anywhere. She wasn't really listening to the Kido spell Fornicaras had used on them before she was running her sword through them at the same time, severing their heads clean off.

When they last of the vampires, at least six of them, realized that their numbers were waning they turned to run, the group had started on them but-

"Where do you think you're going?" Pantera and the others stopped when Tiburon ducked underneath the now broken frame of the store they were in, as cool as always, hand on her hip. Her eyes, which were a shade darker or two than their normal neon green, were steady and leveled on the 'escaping' vampires menacingly. As she walked forward, she tapped her sharp, iron fighting stick on the linoleum, a dark look over coming her face.

Pantera let out out a growl of relief as he limped his way over to Santa Teresa and Los Lobos, his hand against his rib cage. You couldn't ask Tiburon to stay out of a fight when her family might be in danger, and you couldn't ask her to be creative about it either. She had nerves of ice but more importantly she was a fantastic fighter, she had to be.

"If you want to play, why don't you play with me?" She suggested with a devious wink as she tossed her fighting stick around a few times. It sliced through the air, whistling as it did so, before landing across her shoulders. She started towards the vampires then, her heel clad feet not making a sound as she did so. So fast, no human eye would have caught it, she sliced the neck of the first vampire to back up, with the point of the stick. He fell backwards, his body making a smattering of blood on the floor as he did so. The last five looked at each other before they made a silent pact and launched themselves at her. She smirked as she rushed them, throwing her long legs around as she sliced the stick through the air, striking every vampire fiercely, her eyes narrowed as she cut through them until all that was left was blood.

She flicked the small amount of blood off the stick and pushed it into itself until it was nothing but at least twelve inches long and slipped it into the back of her tight leather pants.

"Pantera you alright?" She asked as she sauntered up to the group, hefting the panther up by his arm, her grip tight. He nodded, keeping a hand pressed against his ribs while the bones fixed themselves, slowly. He pulled his arm out of Tiburon's grip, turning around the store to take stock of everything.

It was quiet inside, and also a wreck. When Fornicaras and Gamuza bodily bashed into the wall, they could've went through it. There were two large dents where rows of candy used to be and the glass of the wall and counter were shattered , the cash registers laying at the foot of it. Of course, Pantera's little attack on the Demidemon, on Aizen, left candy racks knocked over, display shelves destroyed and more candy strewn across the floor of the shop. There were also bullet holes, blood and the bloodied bodies of the hell hound's, covering everything, making the Christmas feel in the candy shop morbid feeling.

Outside though, Pantera could hear the chaos gathering. The fighting had only taken about ten minutes at the max, but people had been running and screaming since they had encountered Aizen. Pantera has heard them, of course, but he'd filed it away as unimportant since there was nothing he could do about them. Now the security guards were waking up and there were probably more closing in on them, along with the police en-route, no doubt.

"Tiburon, Where'd you put the car?" He asked the blonde as she tossed the fainted orange haired boy over her shoulder.

"Right. Down. _There_." She pointed at the floor a smirk playing on her lips again," Right below us, parked outside of some sex toy shop." Pantera nodded.

"Ok, let's get the boys out of here." His eyes slid over the white haired male who was gazing at his twin brother with a solemn look on his pale features. "Are you good to walk, or do you need someone to carry you too?" The pale gave him a defiant look that was obviously asking 'are you serious?' and made to walk off but collapsed before he even made it three steps. Santa Teresa chuckled and tossed the white haired male over his shoulder.

"Let's cover Tiburon and Teresa and move out."

Pantera, Lobos took up the front while Fornicaras and Gamuza flanked the back, 'cleaning up' as they went. The smell of blood disappeared from the air and the sound of tinkling glass and metal clashing with metal hit Lobos' and Pantera's ears. Suddenly they could hear more security guards approaching but when they saw the group they backed off, and people who had just been standing turned away. And ran, screaming.

"Go. Let's go! Fast." Pantera said as he jumped over the railing and landed on the ground below, hearing multiple thumps afterwards. They ran into the sex shop and pushed through the people as they curved around the multiple display's and counters before bursting through the back and running through the parking garage. They heard the unlocking of the matte black SUV as they got closer, Teresa in the drivers seat, Tiburon in the passenger seat and Fornicaras, Lobos and Gamuza in the altered back with Pantera getting in last, laying the unconscious boys that were handed off to him, on the wide seat in the far back. He yelled 'Go!', as he closed the last door.

Teresa sped off. The SUV lurched forward like a dolphin out of water, just as two police SUV's sped around the corner, catching them in the front. Luckily, Teresa was the best when it cam to driving, the SUV swerved out of the way of the other SUV's and sped off in the opposite direction,tires squealing in protest, with the police racing to try and catch up. Since their SUV was altered for a reason, it was highly unlikely, but they could try.

The police lights on the SUV's came on and the sirens could be heard far behind them. Teresa gunned the engine hard, when he spotted the freeway on-ramp ahead of them, the SUV lurching forward once more.

"HOLD YER ASSES!" Santa Teresa bellowed as he handled the car expertly. They were speeding towards the ramp, passing it, or so they thought, Teresa had other ideas. One second later and they would've overturned but they were on the ramp, but no, they were speeding up it and onto the freeway. Suddenly the windshield was awash with icy rain and they peered out the windows, with Gamuza muttering an incantation to confuse the policemen's pursuit. Lobos pulled out his burner cell, pressed the number one and put the phone to his ear.

"Talk" Was the monotonous answer, clicking being heard int he background.

"Jam it" Lobos said into the phone, two words, no more no less.

"I got it" The voice answered again before the line went dead and Los Lobos was crushing the phone and tossing it out the window before letting it back up.

"They're gone. We lost them." Teresa let out in a whoosh, as he slowed the SUV down on the slick bridge, would be stupid to jeopardize their charges when they just got them out of the line of danger. Pantera and the others let themselves relax, leaning heavily against the walls of the SUV, because they had did it, their first big mission and they accomplished it.

Gamuza and Fornicaras were high fiving then, sharing their exciting with one another. Teresa and Tiburon were smirking at each other in the front of the SUV and clasping hands tightly, shaking them back in forth in their own excitement.

"We did it! Grimm! We fucking did it!" Gamuza screamed , bumping fists with her half brother. Now that they were out of the public they could use their names again and the tension from before rushed out of their systems, slowly, but it was. Even Los Lobos, who always seemed tired, buzzed slightly with excitement. Well whatever excitement looked like on the impassive male.

Suddenly there was a stirring in the backseat and all eyes, including Teresa's in the rear view mirror, were on the white haired male who sat up. His eyes narrowed in sleep as he sat up from the position he and Ichigo were laid up in. He moved his twin up to lean against him, leaving his legs over his own. It seemed he finally noticed he was surrounded by people, he didn't know, in a moving vehicle and he lashed out with words.

"Who tha fuck are ya people?! Wha' tha' fuck do ya' want wit me an' my baby twin?!" The pale haired boy said, holding his unconscious twin closer to him on impulse. Teresa snickered from the front, his eyes sliding back to the rode deciding he'd let the others handle that firecracker. Grimmjow was gonna answer but it seemed the eldest of the group decided he'd do it this time around. His icy blue-grey eyes peered right through the boy before he opened his mouth to speak in his low, rumbling voice.

"We are, the Espada, of the Hogyoku group from Soul Society. We were sent by our father and superiors to retrieve you because you have turned up as Espada's. We are on your side, so please do not fear us, and you'd do good to hold your tongue when me and my family just saved your asses." Stark said, his tone never wavering or rising, but it was menacing all the same as his eyes stayed on the white haired boy. His scowl lifted, his head nodding slowly his eyes sliding over his twin.

"Sorry, it's just that, people have been after me and Ichi for a while now. Ma and Pa said ta stay 'way from em' and always take guards wit us an' that's what we've been doin'. 'Til taday, we just slipped away from em' an' went ta tha candy store when those guys showed an' started spoutin' bull shit an' it started to make Ichi upset an' confused because he doesn't know almost anythin' about this shit. But I guess we can' keep him in that dark anymore." Shiro whispered, his hand now dragging through his twins' soft orange locks.

"We understand. You don't have to explain anymore. We're taking you back to our hide out here for a while." Gamuza said, her hazel eyes kind. Shiro nodded, not looking up from his twin or his petting. He knew this day would come so it really wasn't a surprise to him, but for Ichigo it'd be quite the shock.

"Guess we should introduce ourselves though?" Fornicaras piped up as they slowed to a stop in front of something. One of the doors where Grimmjow and the others were sitting opened up, and in hopped their seventh man, a bag slung over his shoulder and an umbrella in his hand. he hurriedly closed the door when they started to pull off again.

"Hey Ulquiorra." They black haired male looked back over the seat at them, his eyes sliding over the twins.

"They're not trash." He turned back around with that, his hands sliding through things on the tablet he pulled out of the black bag. Pantera snorted and Los Lobos let out a hum while Fornicaras and Gamuza rolled their eyes.

"That's Ulquiorra code name Murcielago, he's our tech and he's a Vampire, comes from very old blood, his family comes from the forth house. You'll have to excuse his manners, he's not very sociable when it comes to strangers. But he'll warm up to eventually. At least he didn't call you trash. Very good sign." Santa Teresa and Tiburon chuckled from the front.

"I'm Neliel code name Gamuza. I am a Wicca." She continued on with the introductions her hand indicating herself, then the blue haired male. "That's Grimmjow code name Pantera. He's my younger half brother and a Shape Shifter like Stark here code name Los Lobos." She said as she pointed to the brown haired male who had fallen asleep against the wall of the SUV. Shiro nodded for her to continue and she did.

"The pretty in pink here, is Szayel code name Fornicaras. He's a Poltergeist." She said with a giggle. The pink haired male scoffed as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. Undeterred, Neliel continued to the last two people.

"The black haired idiot driving is Nnoitra, code name Santa Teresa. He's a Nephilim. He's also from old blood. Like you guys, he's from the second house, a few tiers lower than you guys." She explained excitedly, always finding his history in the second house fascinating.

"Last but not least the blonde woman next to him is Tia, code name Tiburon. She's an Amazon and a wicked fighter. Her father was of the HumaJinn house and her mother was of Amazonian descent so you could say she falls somewhere into the HumaJinn house, she refuses to tell us where though." That got a snort out of the woman at the front which had Neliel bristling.

"You can't handle the truth, Neliel."

"Can too."

"Right." Her tone was final so Neliel dropped it and rolled her eyes as she looked back to Shiro.

"Well that's us for now. Any questions?" She asked happily.

"What animals do they shift inta?" Asked Shiro, his eyes flickering between Grimmjow and Stark.

"I shift into a panther and Stark shifts into a hell hound. You could say his family originates from the forth house, they were once servants to them but the better of the Demidemons thought it wrong so they sort of became their own race." Grimmjow explained, his eyes closed, arms folded over his chest.

"That's cool." Shiro murdered absentmindedly, his eyes slipping closed once again. In less than a minute he was asleep. Neliel awed before she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. They answered on the first ring, she talked a bit with them and they confirmed some stuff for her before she was hitting the end button and settling back into her own seat.

MONSTERSMONSTERS

A little while later the SUV pulled up to a big, nondescriptive, redbrick. No mail box, or address numbers. Plain. Nnoitra pulled SUV around the alley behind and pulled into the garage. The door let down and locked automatically while everyone got out of the SUV with Shiro trying to wake up Ichigo. No success.

"I got him." Grimmjow said. Shiro gave him a relieved smile as he too slipped from the vehicle leaving Grimmjow to pick up the sleeping male and take him into the redbrick. The kicked the door shut and Ulquiorra came behind him locking the dead bolt and turning on the padlock. He walked into the kitchen behind Grimmjow and went over to his desktop, complete with monitors overhead, while Grimmjow laid the sleeping orange head on the long sofa.

The redbrick they were in was simplistic enough, decorated as if college students, human college students lived there off their parents money. The kitchen, living room and dining room area was all one open space, wooden flooring in all. Two love seats and one sectional all brown and tan, the cushions cashmere. There was a 60 in TV hanging on the wall and a black marble fireplace beneath it. There were high ceilings and stainless steel overhead lights in the kitchen and dining room area. The kitchen was painted in a beautiful cherry color and the counter tops were marble with stainless steel appliances. Everything screamed money by not overly dramatic.

"So." Shiro started, making himself comfortable on one of the bar stools by the bar. "Whose gon' tell me what's goin' on, exactly?" His eyes slid over all the people leaning on the counters in the kitchen.

"First we're going to shower, get change and get fixed up. You can chill." Nnoitra said as he slipped from the kitchen, dragging Grimmjow with him. The others followed suit, except for Ulquiorra, he stayed at his computer set up, quiet. With a sigh Shiro got up and went over to his brother, dragging hsi hand through his orange locks. When hsi brother didn't move he picked up the remote he assume was for the TV and pressed the power button. It switched on and Shiro flipped through the channels till he found a cartoon.

Teen Titans. GO!

MONSTERSMONSTERS

After everyone was showered, redressed and fixed up they came back downstairs. Ichigo was up now and he was leaning against his brother as they watched the cartoon on the TV. The team went over to them and Nnoitra switched off the TV as he sat down on the Ottoman table in the center of the living, facing Shiro and Ichigo while everyone else sat on the love seats or sectional.

"So it's time to explain." Nnoitra spoke first.

Ichigo listened to the part they had already explained to Shiro while he was passed out in the car with everyone introducing themselves to the orange head, except for Ulquoirra who was too dredged up in his monitors to notice anyone else, he was introduced by Grimmjow who Ichigo isn't afraid to admit caught his eye. Wild blue hair, fierce blue eyes, body like an adonis with sun kissed skin. Yeah, hook, line and fucking sinker it was.

"Now there are some things we have to explain to you but we don't want you to get upset, Ichigo, Shiro." Neliel stated in a slightly solemn matter. But if it was here up for the giving of a treaty she wouldn't care. They both nodded slowly, guardedly. Neliel exhaled a breath before she continued.

"Well we've already explained everything behind our group, the Espada and your heritage. So now we have to tell you why we want you guys other than the fact you are Espada's. It's to save the world, you know, so don't get mad-"

"Oh for crying out louuuud, Nel." Szayel didn't like beating around the bush and he knew this was a delicate subject but he couldn't do it. "If you consummate a promise ceremony with one from the first house and combine your powers, we could stop Aizen. Now you're probably wondering why would they need Ichigo to defeat someone from the fourth house when the first house is the most powerful. We I can answer that. Although the first house, The Immortal house, is made up of beings who have lived for decades and are in a sense godlike, Aizen has conjoined with a being that has been since the beginning of time. Along with a very old Wicca and our Shinigami Kido corps. But they can't take him down without someone as strong as that Wicca from before, they need you this time. And if you, paired with someone from the Immortal house, we could kill him for good." Szayel explained all in one breath.

"I-I-I" Ichigo couldn't get he words out so he went for the easy way out, he fainted.

A/N: Yes I know! Don't get on me! I'll work on the next chapter soon but I wanted to get something out for you guys on this story since it's been so long! Reviews for pennies? XoXo

-Meep


	4. History Lessons Part I

_...Monsters..._

_Summary: Grimmjow is an Espada. He and his group of friends are part of an underground organization and are tasked with finding new Espada's. While they are on their mission to find the newest one, Grimmjow is stuck trying to subdue their targets while also trying to battle his attraction to one of them, but it seems he might not ever get the chance with the danger lurking around every corner. Yaoi. Mpreg. _

_Story Warning(s): Yaoi, Violence, Language, Smut, Gore._

_Baka Kage Usagi: Of course not! Ichigo has to be strong too, duh. And thank you!_

_Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi: Shiro wasn't the one who went unconscious it was Ichigo. And it is very possible for someone to pass out if they were told they might have to have sex with a stranger. There will be one or two more chapters on it depending on how I am feeling and the length._

_A/N: And I am back with the next chapter to Monsters yay! It's pretty fucking late considering I promised a few people I'd get this out so they could understand more but there was a death in the family then a family reunion then school shopping and I just haven't had the time to think over the two super explanatory chapters for this story,so please excuse me guys. Enjoy if you can. Love u guys Q.Q_

_MONSTERSMONSTERS_

"Ichigo will you wake up already?" Shiro tried again for the fifth time. The orange head's eyes snapped open and he jumped up off the couch backing away from the people in the living room, a scowl marring his elegant features.

"No. I'm not going to do it. I will not have sex with some-some dipshit Immortal I don't know or _love_ for that matter. You have me quite throughly fucked up." Ichigo stood behind the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed and snarling face set. Daring someone to make him.

"Ichigo you misunderstand. The consummation part is optional, It's more like a- a bonding of sorts, but the promise ceremony should suffice. Binding the powers in order for us to deal with Aizen." Szayel tried to calm the orange head down, standing up and calmly making his way over to him. Ichigo took a step back for every step Szayel took closer.

"Why can't I do it? Why does it have to be Ichigo?" Shiro asked as he too stood, looking slightly panicked.

"Ichigo has to do it because he was second born. You Shiro, since you seem to know what's going on, should know that Twins in an DemiGod House is rare. The first born, while strong, isn't as strong as the second. You kind of have to look at it in a Alpha to Beta ratio. While Alpha's are strong, Beta's are stronger. That's why he has to be the one to promise his powers to an Immortal." Grimmjow spoke up from his lounging place.

"But-"

"No shut up, Shiro! You didn't tell me this! You knew and you didn't tell me anything!" Ichigo hissed at him, Shiro glared back at him before he decided to just ignore him, he was used to it.

"I'll explain it to you then. Sit." Grimmjow went over to the sectional the two had been sitting on and made himself comfortable as Ichigo, huffingly, made his way around Szayel and sat next to the sexy panther. He might be mad but he wasn't stupid and with Grimmjow inviting him to sit next to him he wouldn't pass it up.

"Okay I will explain the order of the house to you first, then, the reason for the power bonding promise ceremony. Do you understand?" Ichigo nodded, his eyes still narrowed but he was excited to get to know more about all the houses in depth.

"Alright. First there's the Immortal house. It's Immortal because it's a standalone race that have ascended to Godhood because it is their birthright." Grimmjow explained before continuing."They were once originally made up six supernatural beings that weren't part of any other race, their kind were the first intelligent beings to exist on Earth. Immortal beings were created between two gods and the power of angels thus Immortals were 'born' with the ability to live through infinity, hence the word Immortal."

"If they were the first intelligent beings on Earth why didn't they deal with Aizen then?" Ichigo asked, confusion taking a hold of him.

"In a way they did. That's where the rest of the houses come in. See the Immortals created us, through pure thoughts, feelings, imagination all different elements coalesced until we were made. That's where the Wicca and the Shinigami come up. When the Immortals created us they created an Immortal Wicca-Jinn a cross between a White Witch and a Genie, and gave her the knowledge to help the Shinigami put the DemiDemons , like Aizen, to sleep all those years ago. Now that Wicca is dead and the Immortal half of her soul was spread throughout her bloodline."

"Okay. I think I get the Immortals. Basically they are the top dogs, over us all. They never die and they are like all powerful. " Ichigo said slowly, his face showing how thoroughly he was thinking about the first bits of information.

"Something like that. You're on the right track." Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo and the boy practically melted before Grimmjow looked up at the ceiling to continue his 'story'. "Now there's also humans that can see us for instance, they are born immortal without any supernatural parentage. They walk around today as normal humans, blending and fading into the crowd as you would say. They eat and sleep like humans and they can be killed like any other human but they have great regenerative abilities and they can kill off all types of infections, fatal and non-fatal."

"Like a super human?" Ichigo interrupted?

"You could look at it that way, yes. But the cost to being born that way I that their offspring would not have these abilities thus leaving them open to human deficiencies. But a plus, they inheiret their parents fortunes of all their decades or centuries spent alive, when, if they do, die."

"Okay I think I'm good on the Immortal talk. I want to know more about me and Shiro." Ichigo quipped slightly. Grimmjow chuckled, his eyes sliding over to the puffed up orange head.

_'So fiery... And delicious- Grimmjow what are you thinking! Get ahold of yourself!'_

"As you wish. Demigods, a term that can apply to both male, and female, are immortal super beings appear to be human. Although they are usually better looking, taller, and more naturally muscular than average humans. Demigods are the direct result of a God, and human mating to create a God-human hybrid. That's why you are the second house, although your blood line is incomplete your kind are closest to the Immortal House because of your semi-Godhood. Anyway, The love between the God, and human results in one of the rarest, and most powerful forms of supernatural being seen on Earth. With you both being twins and sharing the same lineage it's even more rare, as you were told. You have great powers, I could tell from earlier, when you spoke into my mind, that you were already strong and you haven't even went through training." Ichigo smiled at him, a light blue apparent on his cheeks.

"Here's your power trip. Eventually, later in life you and Shiro will find out you that you have the power and ascend to become full fledged Gods alongside your Godly parent. Nothing, human or nonhuman can kill you either, unless it is backed by Godly magic, wherein you'd have to be pitted against another God or Angel and a Demon for good measure, before you might actually be killed. There's not much more to your history, I've told you the importance of it, but on Earth if you choose to stay, your kind are usually dubbed Kings or Queens and rule under the name of your God parent."

"What about Demidemons? What do they rule over?" Shiro finally piped up. He really didn't know all these people knew so he was gonna soak up at much information as he could.

"We'll get to them. I'm going in order from most powerful to least. Sorta." Grimmjow answered. Shiro poked his lip out but nodded for Grimmjow to go on.

"So just like Gods can mate with humans and Demons can mate with humans although retched, Jinn can also mate with Humans. That's kind of where it get's complicated. The Wicca-Jinn that I mentioned before did have children before she died, with a human. Her offspring also received, if only a sliver, of her Immortal soul which split into the what is called, the HumaJinn House, as time went on and altered the DNA and instead of being Wicca, they were Genies."

"So do they have powers of both races?" Ichigo asked, he was so into it now.

"I can answer that." Neliel said as she popped up from the love seat she had been sharing with Szayel. "So I am from the HumaJinn House, I consider myself a Wicca because those abilities are strong in my blood than that of a Genie, that side of my power core is a little diluted and I can't do more than grant three wishes. And since my mother was a direct descendant from the Wicca-Jinn I believe that had a hand in where most of my powers lie." Neliel finished up, sounding like a good student before she sat back down.

"Okay well that explains the Wicca side of things. I'll explain more of the Jinn side of things. The progeny of a biological Jinn will have the most power with the potential to ascend to complete Jinnhood leaving their human self behind forever. The child of a Genie Human union will have half the powers of the Jinn child, and will be vulnerable to manipulation due to them being tied to their parents bottled, or lamped servitude by proxy, whereas Wicca centered children do not. With that being said the HumaJinn House is the third because they have a few slivers of Immortal blood in their lineage." Grimmjow was getting tired of explaining all this so he turn it over to Stark for the last House.

Stark pulled his head off the back of the couch, a slight frown pulling at the corner of his lips. With a sigh he sat up straight, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"Well let's see. Demidemons are rare immortal Demon-Human Hybrids which are the result of unholy unions between the two species. A Demon needs to take biological form in order to procreate with a human. When a mating occurs through a human completely possessed by a demon a Vampire is formed. So in a way a, Vampire, is considered one quarter demon. Demidemons are rare because Angels actively prevent demons from taking biological form but some always slip through the cracks leading up from Hell. Most are quite ancient being some of the oldest immortals on Earth since biological demons were more common in the distant past. Demidemons are loathed and have no place among the three house because of this, but the First House thought it inhumane to cast out the good with the bad, thus the Fourth House was brought into the line up."

"So is your Father the demon asshole that raped your mother?" Stark chuckled at that, running his long fingered hands through his wavy, brown strands.

"No my father was one of the good ones, one of the ones who 'slipped through the cracks'. He wasn't allowed to create another life, Demons don't get consent for 'true love' they don't believe in it. But he and my mother were in love, it was consensual but no I didn't become a demon through birth, only a fourth of my bloodline was infected with Demon blood the rest was Human, my Human blood was burned out when I was bitten by a Hellhound after they found my father and killed him in front of my mother and I. After that the virus rewrote my DNA and thus I was turned into a Hellhound."

"Anyway, Demidemons are powerful beings with strength, speed, and agility that doesn't match their human size, and appearance." Stark starts up again."It depends if they are more connected to their Human side or if they more attuned to their demonic parentage. Most males are at least 6 feet tall, and quite muscular.

The females are very tall as well, like Tier, yet their slender femininity makes them appear weak when they really aren't. All very enhanced senses of sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch. They also possess various psychic powers that are many and hold a vast amount of telekenetic energy. They also have natural magical powers that grow greater over time. This magic comes from their demonic lineage. Overall their powers far exceed that of first generation demons, and on par with the more powerful Demigods in physical prowess." Stark finished in big whoosh of air as he flopped back against the couch.

"Some even go so far as to say Demidemons are like Demiangels since Demons are pratically fallen." Szayel spoke up.

"Wouldn't that make Nnoitra a Demidemon oe a Demiagel at least and wouldn't he be placed in either the Fourth House or my House?"

"Why isn't there a house for DemiAngels?"

Ichigo and Shiro had spoken at the same time and Nnoitra decided he'd answer them both.

"Nephilim are of tha' Fallen Angels yea but we are, you could say, on the brighta' side a things. We exceed height measurements by feet and we're noted as fucking giant superhuman offspring. The matin' between Human an' Angel creates 'wondrous' things." He air quoted, much to Shiro's amusement. "While Demidemons an' Demiangels share tha' same height characteristics of that of a' Amazon they don' go 'bove seven feet which is why Nephilim are looked at so much. In reality tha' only reason we're so tall is because of Lust an' Disobedience to tha' God and shit.

Genetics that are _akin_." He said the word with malice, his face sneered up in contempt."To an Angel-Demon hybrid which a' actually more powerful than a' average biological form Angel, Demiangel, an' of course a Demidemon. It's why we are so damned powerful. My only inheirited down fall as part of tha' Fallen, is that I canna' mate with a human or I'll turn into a Demon completely. So you can probably see where I don' really fit in-yet or never will at all. Because I'm neitha' a God nor am I really a Demon or an Angel, just a abomination" Ichigo sighed, there was so much to this crazy Espada stuff he didn't know! Who knew there was so much intertwined history behind each House?! And Nnoitra's Kinship sounded confusing as fuck.

"Oh to answer your question, the reason there is not a Demiangel house is because all Demiangels are children of the Fallen, therefore they have been squeezed in with the Demons, the filth. I might na' be a Demiangel but I'd never scoop to the level of a Demon." Nnoitra got up and left the room, a hand against his face. Szayel excused himself and went after the Nephilim, calling his name.

"It's a sore subject for Nnoi, he'll be fine though. Let's finish the History lesson." Shiro moved closer to the other too so he could here better, and so Stark was stop leaning on him.

Then all hell broke loose.

A/N: Omfg orrible place to leave off. I'm not done explaining things because there's more but I hope this clears things up. I hope u enjoyed and please excuses any super bad areas or holes I'll come back and fix it up if it's super horrible, when I have time. XoXo

-Meep


End file.
